marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Original Sin (2014)
Nick Fury's investigation led the heroes to the Orb, who had acquired one of Uatu's eyes, but claimed not to be the killer. The other investigation unveiled a hidden trace of bodies of monsters left by whoever killed the Watcher, using gamma-irradiated bullets. When the Nick Fury, the Avengers and numerous other heroes raid the Orb's base, the villain activated Uatu's eyes, which unleashed a wave of energy, said energy emanation caused anyone withing its short range to suddently discover deep secrets related to them. The Orb was taken into custody and interrogated. In the meantime, the Winter Soldier, Moon Knight and Gamora discovered the corpse of a Ego-like living planet, killed by the same type of gamma-irradiated bullets as the Watcher. In a turn of events, Bucky left Moon Knight and Gamora stranded in the dead planet by exploding their spaceship before teleporting away. Winter Soldier's destination is the Avengers Tower, where Nick Fury was questioning why the wave of energy didn't cause him to discover any secret, and who could have the second eye of the Watcher. Bucky mercilessly killed Nick Fury and took the eye of Uatu he had seized from the Orb as he stated there would be no more secrets. Doctor Strange and Punisher's investigation took them to another realm, where they discovered somebody had been killing monsters. Realizing that the killer had been doing that for a long time, Strange realized that someone already knew about this, and merely sent him and Punisher to pick up his trail. Black Panther, Ant-Man and Emma Frost were returning from having discovered numerous underground monsters killed with gamma-irradiated bullets as they received the alert that Nick Fury had been killed, believing that couldn't be right, he deviated their shuttle's trajectory. As Wolverine and Hulk discovered Fury's corpse, Doctor Strange and Punisher arrived the Tower, incapacitating the Avengers and taking the Orb with them, who Strange detected as being useful for the investigation, as he could lead them to Uatu's eye. Black Panther's team arrived to a hidden satellite, from where the same signal which contacted him for the investigation came from. They met Punisher and Doctor Strange there, as well as Bucky. As the Winter Soldier was explaining why was he there, Gamora and Moon Knight arrived to the base, having being rescued from the dead planet by Rocket Raccoon. As Gamora fought Bucky, the head of Nick Fury the Winter Soldier was holding was revealed to be a LMD's. Bucky revealed he had tracked down the signal of the LMD's chip to the satellite. As Emma Frost was questioning Black Panther whether they were actually working for Nick Fury or not, an elder Nick Fury revealed himself, accompanied by other LMDs of him. In order to give an explanation, Nick Fury told the heroes a story about his past. During a mission in Kansas, Fury found himself trying to fight off the aliens known as Tribellians. His forces were overpowered, but the tables were turned once Woody McCord arrived and defeated the monsters before being fatally injured. Howard Stark, McCord's partner, arrived to the scene and discovered Fury alongside Woody's corpse. He decided to show Fury the work McCord had been doing as defender of Earth, neutralizing any potential threat for the planet, and offered him Woody's job. Fury accepted and over the next years would secretly fight different super human threats, from aliens to Subterranean monsters and extra-dimensional beings, and those had been the corpses the different parties had found. Before he could answer other questions, the Orb collapsed in the floor. Fury stated that his body was still absorbing what he stole from the Moon, and that they had to put him in the interrogation room as the clock was ticking. When Black Panther asked what happened to the Watcher, Fury replied merely that he had died, but also that he now supposed it was his turn. | Part1 = Original Sin Vol 1 0 | Part2 = Original Sin Vol 1 1 | Part3 = Original Sin Vol 1 2 | Part4 = Original Sin Vol 1 3 | Part5 = Original Sin Vol 1 4 | Part6 = Original Sin Vol 1 5 | Part7 = Original Sin Vol 1 6 | Part8 = Original Sin Vol 1 7 | Part9 = Original Sin Vol 1 8 | CustomSection1 = Tie-ins | CustomText1 = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * | Notes = * The secrets revealed to the heroes are the following: ** Captain America: the mind-wipe the Illuminati submitted him to. ** Hulk: Tony Stark's implications with the Gamma Bomb that turned him into the Hulk. ** Thor: The revelation that Angela is his sister. ** The Thing: That the Human Torch had ruined an opportunity to turn him back to normal permanently. ** Spider-Man: That the spider that bit him years ago had bitten a supervillain named Silk. ** Luke Cage: The existence of a Mighty Avengers team in the '70s led by his father. ** Emily Preston: The survival of Eleanor Camacho, Deadpool's daughter. ** Scott Adsit: Something related to Deadpool's family. ** Radiance: That the Invaders had the opportunity of preventing the atom bomb from being dropped in Hiroshima during WWII. ** Nova: That his father was a killer of other Novas. ** Star-Lord: That Richard Rider left Thanos and him to die when they were trapped in the Cancerverse. ** Seth Horne: The existence of Deathlock (Henry Hayes). ** Lockjaw: The location of a very large bone he had buried. ** Howard the Duck: That he was born the potentially smartest creature on his homeworld. ** Rebecca Stevens: That, in his deteriorating sanity, the Black Knight (Dane Whitman) savagely attacked (thus putting into a coma) a fake Savage Steel. | Trivia = | Links = Walk the Road to Original Sin }}